This contract is to address the present and anticipated future needs of NIAAA?s Medication Development Program of the Division of Neuroscience and Behavior?s Preclinical Medication Efficacy Testing Program. This replacement contract will continue the blind testing of reference compounds and proprietary compounds in P rats and HAD1 rats selectively bred for alcohol preference. The contract will use mechanisms having intellectual property conditions favorable to compound providers. This will eliminate a major barrier to testing optimized compounds having preclinical as well as clinical toxicology data and will stimulate interest by the pharmaceutical industry in developing high quality, marketable compounds for alcoholism. The statement of work requirements are considered to be severable.